Homecoming aftermath
by T.J. Wise
Summary: This Delena story happens at the end of TVD S3E9 after Damon hangs up with Katherine. Is complete but I wrote a follow up FF to it, so if you need more, there is always that. Enjoy & let me have your feedback please!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Homecoming aftermath ~**

**This story takes place after the end of TVD Season 3 Episode 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>"How did <em>this<em> happen?" **- Elena asked as she paced around the boarding house living room trying to understand how their plan to kill Klaus went so pear shaped.

**"We thought of everything Elena!"** - Damon spit back. Her words where full of disappointment and he couldn't help feeling he was the one that let her down.

**"Klaus having hybrids, Michael turning on us! We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger."** - his rage was so venomous and acid that Elena hugged herself against his pain - **"Anything that could have gone wrong. We _were_ prepared!" **- he shouted in desperation and anger.

**"I don't understand."**- she mouthed despondently - **"Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything."** - she took a deep breath – **"That's what we were counting on!"** - she concluded pleadingly.

**"We blew it."** - he hissed and she could see he felt responsible for it all.

**"Where's Katherine?"** - she asked looking for someone else to blame for this debacle.

**"She is running for the hills like usual! The minute things got bad. And who blames her? Klaus would have crushed her!"** – Damon spit out in one long tirade - **"I had him Elena. I had Klaus!"** – his anger hiding the apology in his words - **"This could have all been over."** - he said through gritted teeth.

Damon could barely contain the anger eating at his insides and in frustration he threw the bottle of bourbon into the fire with all his might hoping to find an outlet for his frustration. The act made Elena focus in the here and now and on calming him down.

**"Hey..."** - Elena reached for him

**"Damon, hey..."**- he angrily pulled away from her but she insisted - **"Hey, listen to me."** - she reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his face making sure he looked at her.

**"We'll survive this."** – he looked at her and searched her face - **"We always survive."** - Damon wondered if she could handle the truth that was crushing his own heart - **"Trust me."** - Elena said heartbreakingly and Damon couldn't help but to put his pain into words, to voice his loss, their loss.

**"We're never getting Stefan back...You know that don't you?"** - he said hoping the truth wouldn't crush her like it threatened to crush him.

Elena did feel something break inside her. She _knew_ Stefan was lost to them, but what she couldn't endure is how much losing him would hurt Damon. She had to be strong. Strong for him.

**"Then we'll let him go."** - she said through trembling lips looking deep into his eyes - **"Okay?"** - she said looking into Damon's heartbreakingly sad yes -**"We'll have to let him go."**- she repeated more firmly as he slowly nodded.

Damon's cell rang, dissipating the spell of their closeness and Elena moved away letting him go as he spoke bitterly to the caller.

**"Not interested in a play by play of our failure right now Katherine."**

**"I am just calling to say goodbye."** - Katherine replied -**"I don't know what to tell you...You had a good plan Damon... and that's high praise coming from me."**

**"Not very comforting at the moment."** - Damon replied bitterly - **"Are you going back into hiding?" **– he asked already knowing the answer.

**"At least my life's not boring."** - she sighed - **"Goodbye Damon."**

**"Take care of yourself Katherine." **

As Damon hung up the phone he gave a deep sigh trying to reign in the emotional exhaustion and frustration that threatened to overwhelm him... He opened his eyes to find that Elena was studying him with those big brown worried eyes he loved so much. He couldn't shake the feeling he had failed her...

Automatically he reached for his bourbon and poured it down his throat in one quick motion trying to drink some strength into his weary heart. Placing the glass down, he reached for her hand and turned around to lead her out of the house.

**"Common', I'll take you home." **– he said wearily.

**"No."** - came her firm reply as she held firm to his hand and her chin jutted up in that determined look she got sometimes.

As he turned around in confusion and drilled his mesmerizing blue eyes into hers she felt self conscious, blushed deeply and dropped her gaze before continuing.

**"I... I want to stay ...here...with you ...Damon" **– she said shyly.

He looked at her searching, trying to grasp what she as saying - a million different scenarios shooting in different directions were scattering his thoughts. Sensing his confusion, Elena brought the hand she was holding to her heart as she covered the distance between them and gazed intently into his eyes. When he finally focused on her again, she slowly reached up to kiss him softly on his lips.

His breath caught as a plaintive moan came out of his lips and he closed his eyes in a pained expression - **"Elena... I don't want to play games ****tonight... I...my... my heart cannot take it."**

With that he opened his eyes just as she was reaching up to place her free hand on his cheek. Her eyes held so much love that it burned the image into his retina and left him speechless.

**"Do you trust me?"** - Elena said echoing his very words from earlier in the day.

Damon nodded slowly, never leaving her eyes and feeling her hands burning where they made contact with his skin.

**".**_**you**_**. Damon" **- she said trying to engrave every word into his heart as her eyes bore intensively into his. Damon studied her face as if seeing her for the last time. It occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, she was the one finally seeing him. However, months of denial hit the shores of his consciousness and he could not believe his ears or his eyes. Nor could he stop his mouth as it whispered - **" ...you love Stef..."** - only to be silenced as Elena's lips kissed him sweetly and briefly once more.

**"We agreed to let him go."** – Elena said as if laying down the law - **"It is you and me now."** - a tear ran down her cheek - **"It has been you and me for a while Damon, I just didn't know how to show you..."**

Damon remained frozen in shock and Elena's mind ran to the conclusion that maybe she was too late. So she flushed in embarrassment, cast her eyes down and made a move to untangle their hands and leave in shame.

The motion woke Damon out of his stupor and he held her hand tighter as he firmly pulled her to him and whispered - **"You mean it?"** - she nodded shyly – **"As a consolation prize?"**- Damon asked carefully and she shook her head strongly - **"No, as the main prize."** - she replied hoarsely.

**"For how long?" **- he said beyond the point of caring if he sounded needy - **"For as long as you will have me Damon. " **- Elena replied under heavy eyelids.

"**Elena..."** – he breathed as he bent down to kiss her, half fearing this was all a dream.

At first the kiss was chaste and shy and full of doubt. The road that led to this moment had been so long and trying, so full of denial and restraint that the kiss had that unreal and unsubstantial quality of dreams. But as their lips parted and their tongues met, Elena leaned in and started to pour her heart, soul and body into the kiss. Damon responded with equal intensity and all caution, doubt and uncertainty melted in the blaze the kiss ignited.

The kiss became deeper, rougher and more desperate. They had both been parched for this love for so long that neither knew just how great the need to consume each other was. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies desperate to touch, feel and possess. Their lips kissing and biting everywhere they could find purchase leaving a trail of need in their wake. Damon lifted Elena of her feet in an embrace that was all consuming as he moved them at vampire speed to the leather couch in front of the fire that mirrored their feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Homecoming aftermath ~ Chapter 2**

**This story takes place after the end of TVD Season 3 Episode 9.**

**Sorry it took a while to write this. I couldn't decide if they should give into the passion, if we should skip to the next day or... well you will see what I decided. Enjoy :)**

_**Thank you**_** to everyone that reviewed and showed an interest in this story! It is nice to have an audience. Please give me more feedback so that I know what I am doing right and what i am doing wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters. I am only taking them on a scenic tour. No offence and no harm intended.**

* * *

><p>At first the kiss was chaste and shy and full of doubt. The road that led to this moment had been so long and trying, so full of denial and restraint that the kiss had that unreal and unsubstantial quality of dreams. But as their lips parted and their tongues met, Elena leaned in and started to pour her heart, soul and body into the kiss. Damon responded with equal intensity and all caution, doubt and uncertainty melted in the blaze the kiss ignited.<p>

The kiss became deeper, rougher and more desperate. They had both been parched for this love for so long that neither knew just how great the need to consume each other was. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies desperate to touch, feel and possess. Their lips kissing and biting everywhere they could find purchase leaving a trail of need in their wake. Damon lifted Elena of her feet in an embrace that was all consuming as he moved them at vampire speed to the leather couch in front of the fire that mirrored their feelings.

At first the kiss was chaste and shy and full of doubt. The road that led to this moment had been so long and trying, so full of denial and restraint that the kiss had that unreal and unsubstantial quality of dreams. But as their lips parted and their tongues met, Elena leaned in and started to pour her heart, soul and body into the kiss. Damon responded with equal intensity and all caution, doubt and uncertainty melted in the blaze the kiss ignited.

The kiss became deeper, rougher and more desperate. They had both been parched for this love for so long that neither knew just how great the need to consume each other was. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies desperate to touch, feel and possess. Their lips kissing and biting everywhere they could find purchase leaving a trail of need in their wake. Damon lifted Elena of her feet in an embrace that was all consuming as he moved them at vampire speed to the leather couch in front of the fire that mirrored their feelings.

Damon nuzzled into Elena's neck and chuckled as he pinned her arms above her head.

**"Elena you little minx,"** – he said in that tantalizing sexy voice – **"Will you stop trying to remove my clothes?"**

"**What?"** – she answered breathlessly.

When Damon looked into her face he could see her signature pout shape her gorgeous lips as she frowned and asked frustrated. –**"What's wrong Damon?"**

He kept her arms trapped with one hand as he trailed a finger on her lovable pout. Elena was becoming so angry that she considered biting his finger off. However it left such a tingling trail in its wake that her concentration was wavering and so was her control.

Damon let go of her arms and leaned alongside Elena, one finger still tracing her features. As he supported his head on the other arm he looked at her with a half amused look in his face.

"**Nothing _is_ wrong Elena." **– he did his signature eye brown move – **"But I think we should keep this strictly PG 13 tonight."**

Elena's reaction was like a train wreck. Confusion turned into shock, making her jaw drop and eyes open wide, suspicion then followed tainting her stare and pilling up in a sudden expletive.

"**HA!"**- was all she could say.

"**And what may I ask do you find so amusing Lena?"** – Damon asked with a disarming smile and he ran his fingers through her hair making her distracted again. Elena, trying her best to ignore his attention replied sarcastically.

"_**The vampire bad boy, sexy as hell, innuendo master**_**, Damon Salvatore is nothing but a tease!"** – Damon wasn't quick enough to hide the mixture of hurt pride and vulnerability showing in his eyes before his mask came down again.

"**Well **_**excuuuse**_** me if after months and months of you turning me down and of "It will always be Stefan", I fall short of your expectations."** – with those acid words Damon pushed himself off the sofa and went to refill his drink.

"**Oh."** – Elena mumbled softly - _**"How could she be so stupid?**_**"** – she berated herself. The emotions she saw briefly meant that he was afraid to be hurt, to be used, to be misled...again. Katherine had done it, she had done it too to a certain degree. She had to prove to him that she wanted to stay with him, stay for good, past tonight, past the sudden losses. Above all, she had to show him she truly loved him, not only his body, not only in this moment. So she climbed out of the sofa and went to stand in front of him.

Elena's hand grazed his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking directly at her.

**"PG 13 it is."** – she smiled at him as he searched her face – "**There is always tomorrow"** – she leaned in and kissed him softly – **"and the day after... Plus it is not as if I wasn't enjoying the kisses..." **– she said against his lips.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Elena whispered - **"I am not going to hurt you Damon. I truly love you. Trust me ok?"**

As he opened his eyes, the smile he gave her back was dazzling – **"You ask sweetly and I obey Elena."** – he said smirking as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes of Elena's heart rate going erratic again and her hands simply wanting to rip all the clothes between them she pulled away by placing her hands on his chest – **"We had such a trying day. Maybe we should go to bed, cuddle and sleep. Is that PG 13 enough for you?"**

Damon smiled, picked her up making her squeal with delight. In a flash he took her to his room and sat her down on the bed. In another blink he came back with one of those black t-shirts that looked so good stretched over his torso for her to use as a PJ.

"**Do you want me to prepare you a bath or do you want to go straight to sleep?"** – Damon asked – **"I can always scrub your back."** – he wiggled his eye brows.

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed – "**The scrubbing will have to wait till tomorrow Damon."**– she stretched sleepily and removed her shoes – **"I am dead tired..."**

Not more than 10 minutes later Elena was ready for bed. They both got under the covers, feeling the rich material caressing their skins and snuggled against each other. Damon turned the lights off as Elena whispered sleepily – **"I love you Damon Salvatore...and I will collect on the scrub and the kisses tomorrow, I promise you"**

Damon sighed contently as he felt Elena relax and fall into a deep sleep. Happy that at least for tonight she was here in his arms. Happy that they enjoyed each other and that he hadn't given into the mindless lust. He knew that if tomorrow she woke up and denied all that had passed he could survive her denial and her kisses. But had they slept together...he would have never survived the regret, or worse the betrayal of trust, in her eyes or if she confessed not to love him. With that Damon hugged Elena tight, hoping against hope that tomorrow she would still love him and felt asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Promise that lemons will be coming in the next chapters! I just wanted to give Elena room to understand better how much this relationship means to Damon. I don't want her being careless with his heart like Katherine was. Damon has proven over and over again that he deserves better than that!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Homecoming aftermath ~ Chapter 3**

_**Thank you for**_** all the reviews and interest in this story! Hope you enjoy the continuation! Feedback is always appreciated!**

**I heard a song today and it was on my mind as it made me think of Damon and Elena:**

**Sad Eyes - Bruce Springsteen**

Every day here, you come walking  
>I hold my tongue, I don't do much talking<br>You say you're happy and you're doin' fine  
>Well, go ahead, baby; I got plenty of time<br>Because sad eyes never lie  
>Because sad eyes never lie<p>

Well, for a while, I've been watching you steady  
>Ain't gonna move 'til you're good and ready<br>You show up and then you shy away  
>But I know pretty soon you'll be walkin' this way<br>Because sad eyes never lie  
>'Cause sad eyes never lie<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters. I am only taking them on a scenic tour. No offence and no harm intended. Same goes for the lyrics of the Bruce Springsteen song, just using it to fuel my muse.**

* * *

><p>Elena woke up slowly as she became aware of the warmth of the sun caressing her face. The next moment she remembered... and a sharp pain pierced her heart, making it tight in her chest. <em>They had lost Stefan<em>... probably forever... She couldn't help but take a sharp breath. The pain in her heart was like a black hole threatening to suck her in... Elena shut her eyes even tighter to avoid the tears, taking deep breaths to calm herself, to release the tension of her muscles and move away from the pain...-_**"You knew this could happen..."-**_ she told herself – _**"You fought to free him and he is free..."**_ – for that she was glad...But what hurt the most is that they didn't manage to save his humanity, to bring back the old sweet and caring Stefan she had loved so much... And worse, much worse... he spared her no thought and no consideration...Once he had his freedom he left as if they never meant anything...as if she never meant a thing to him. That right there explained the splintering pain that accompanied the sense of loss... Elena kept breathing trying to reign in the overwhelming emotions that she did not want to feel... it was like losing her parents and Jenna all over again...

Elena, lost in her inner turmoil, wasn't aware that Damon was lying beside her. He was resting against the headboard of his bed and looking down as she curled herself tighter and tighter. Damon wanted nothing but to reach out and comfort her, but he couldn't... He had guessed it would come to this... that once she had gotten some rest she would change her mind and it _"would always be Stefan"_ and _never_ him... Given her erratic heart rate, the low sobs he could hear and the smell of salty tears he was glad that all they did was make out. Damon was expecting her to feel regret, but her reaction was so strong that had they actually slept together, she might never be able to forgive herself, or him for that matter. At least this way they could still pretend to be friends... He loved her too much to leave her, so he would stay and be her friend... -_**"and friends comfort each other**_" – he reminded himself. With a deep stoic breath, Damon reached out for the girl, bringing her to his chest, wrapping her in a tight embrace as he rested his head on top of hers and kissed her hair softly.

Elena held to his chest like if it was a life vest in the middle of a storm of tears. She let the pain cry itself out of her... vaguely worried about damaging his shirt. It took a while but the black hole was not pulling her down anymore as she reasoned through things in her head. A fresh bout of tears started as she realized she had told the man that was tenderly holding her that they were going to let Stefan go... and here she was crying her eyes out because of him and probably hurting Damon even more. Once she concluded this the tears stopped, because Damon mattered more to her than any of her losses. She couldn't stop a shiver running over her body as she finally remembered the feel of his lips on hers last night. Elena decided then and there that she was no longer going to be the sad little girl that lost her parents, her aunt, her biological father and... her Stefan. Life was too precious for her to live in mourning... Klaus was still out there and so was Katherine. God only knows how much time Damon and her had to be with each other... So Elena was going to concentrate on that, on being, on belonging to Damon and with that her heart expanded.

Damon felt the tension leave Elena's body and her breath calm down. Curiously her heart took on another beat altogether. Before he could make sense of it, he felt her push herself on her elbows and stare deeply at him.

"**Sorry about that."** – Elena voice was hoarse. Damon gave her a sad half smile as his hand caressed her bare arm in a soothing way.

**"It's ok Elena... I knew you would feel this way in the morning**." – Elena half heartedly chuckled – **"Since when are you the wise all knowing one?" **– her weak attempt of humour made his smile even sadder. –**"Well, you should thank my wise ass for keeping it PG13 last night."**

That statement right there confused the hell out of Elena. –**"How is the whole PG13 thing relevant to this?"** – she asked him seriously.

**"Well, you little temptress,"** – Damon said attempting to act as if it was all fine – **"if making out made you cry this much, imagine what doing the dirty would have done for you!"** – he finished with a bit more sarcasm that he had intended.

Elena kept staring at him, completely at a loss for words...Unbelievably enough he thought that she was crying out of regret for their making out! If she hadn't been so emotionally strung up she would have laughed at him – the old Elena most certainly would... However, this was no laughing matter. Damon was once again giving her a way out; a free pass; a "I will remain your friend no matter how many times you step on my heart' pass. She felt her love for him multiply tenfold and encompass everything. Damon was looking down at her, not understanding her silence or the expression on her face.

**"Elena?"** – he asked her, and when she didn't reply he called her again. He felt her eyes drill into his with an intensity he had never seen directed at him. His dead heart would have missed a beat if it still had beats to miss.

Elena moved with intent and passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as she almost violently kissed him with all her strength. Damon was startled for a millisecond, but her lips were so insistent and delicious that he gave in with a groan and kissed her back just as devotedly. When Elena came up for breath Damon found his voice – **"Elena, what are you trying to do to me?"** – her answering smile sizzled on her lips making Damon dizzy with need.

"**Well Mr Salvatore, I am trying to show you that I am done with the PG13 crap."**- she leaned in and gave him another heated kiss –**"And I am done with mourning my losses"** – another passionate kiss – **"I want to live in the here and now." **– a wetter, deeper kiss –**"And right now, there is nothing I want more than to belong to you."** – she looked him square in the eyes- **"I don't want to play safe anymore. I love you Damon."**

Damon let out a deep growl, spun them around and was on top of her kissing all the breath out of Elena as they fought for control over each other's mouth. A moan escaped her lips at the thought of Damon, _"her Damon"_ she smiled to herself between kisses in a possessive self satisfied way, pressing his body against hers. Now that there were no doubts to hold him back the true intensity of his feelings was expressed in every kiss and every touch. What surprised her most was the tenderness mingled in with the passion. She expected, wanted, Damon to _not_ be careful with her. They were equals in the love making, lust craving, passionate sex they were sharing. No. Damon was not careful. None of that "_Elena is going to break"_ attitude Stefan had...Elena shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was think about Stefan... He was gone. Only Damon mattered now.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear this story has a will of its own. I tried to rush the lemons in but the pace was wrong. <strong>_**However**_**, the next chapter is almost ready, and there is no postponing the lemonade this time around. Now, if you dear reader are of a sensitive nature and you do not like explicit stuff, then I suggest you stop reading right here. The next chapter will still be tasteful, but **_**it will be**_** descriptive. You've been forewarned! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Homecoming aftermath ~ Chapter 4**

_*****Thank you**_**for all the reviews and interest in this story*** I hope this next chapter does not disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters. I am only taking them on a scenic tour. No offence and no harm intended.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Elena?"<strong> – he asked her, and when she didn't reply he called her again. He felt her eyes drill into his with an intensity he had never seen directed at him. His dead heart would have missed a beat if it still had beats to miss.

Elena moved with intent and passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as she almost violently kissed him with all her strength. Damon was startled for a millisecond, but her lips were so insistent and delicious that he gave in with a groan and kissed her back just as devotedly. When Elena came up for breath Damon found his voice – **"Elena, what are you trying to do to me?"** – her answering smile sizzled on her lips making Damon dizzy with need.

"**Well Mr Salvatore, I am trying to show you that I am done with the PG13 crap."**- she leaned in gave him another heated kiss –**"And I am done with mourning my losses"** – another passionate kiss – **"I want to live in the here and now." **– a wetter, deeper kiss –**"And right now, there is nothing I want more than to belong to you."** – she looked him square in the eyes- **"I don't want to play safe anymore. I love you Damon."**

Damon let out a deep growl, spun them around and was on top of her kissing all the breath out of Elena as they fought control over each other's mouth. A moan escaped her lips at the thought of Damon, _"her Damon"_ she smiled to herself in a possessive self satisfied way, pressing his body against hers. Now that there were no doubts to hold him back the true intensity of his feelings was expressed in every kiss and every touch. What surprised her most was the tenderness mingled in with the passion. She expected, wanted, Damon to _not_ be careful with her. They were equals in the love making, lust craving, passionate sex they were sharing. No. Damon was not careful. None of that "_Elena is going to break"_ attitude Stefan had...Elena shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was think about Stefan... He was gone. Only Damon mattered now.

Damon who was finally kissing her feverishly, burning her to the core of her very soul, who couldn't reach fast enough, kiss hard enough, hold tight enough. Elena couldn't imagine a time before or after this, she was caught in this eternal moment of belonging to him. Damon was just as lost in the bliss, mapping her body as if this was the most surreal dream and the contact was the only way he could remain in it. He started to peel his t-shirt off her, leaving a trail of kisses on every piece of skin that got exposed as Elena struggled to simply breathe. She could feel his glorious naked torso under her hands as she pulled and tugged his shirt off. Damon was so deliciously built that Elena could almost believe he was an angel. His skin so smooth against her olive one and their bodies interlaced in their want for each other. Elena's hands immediately reaching for the muscles on his back, feeling the heat between her legs intensify at the pleasurable moaning sound of that escaped his lips when her nails dug in a possessive gesture. Elena, clad in her very lacy underwear, made a motion to switch their positions and Damon obliged. In a blink of an eye Elena was straddling his body, trailing her wet finger from his pecks down to the waist band of his jeans as she stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Damon was drinking her in and the passion in his eyes made Elena doubt if she had ever been so desired before...

He reached for her breasts, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her waist as he massaged one nipple with his hand and sucked wetly at the other with his talented tongue. His breath caught as Elena responded by sitting on his jeans clad erection and rubbing it wickedly with her own hot core. Damon made a move to bring her down for a kiss but Elena gave him her best heavy eyelids lascivious smile and shook her head. Reaching instead for the buttons of his jeans. The answering smile Damon gave her would be forever imprinted in her memory...

"**I love you"**- Elena whispered as she pushed Damon back down against the pillows and made her way down to his jeans. She knew he had a clear view of what she was doing and decided to make a show of it. Truth be told she didn't want to take it slow, but the idea of teasing and maybe surprising Damon was so deliciously tempting that she had to indulge it. As Elena undid each button of his jeans she would lay her hot lips against his erection and either blow hot air or graze at it through the boxer's fabric that was hiding it. Damon shivered at the pressure and the sensation, one arm behind his head to better see her, one hand on her silky hair. He felt like he was going to explode from this slow love making, but he always indulged her whims, and now was no different. Damon looked at Elena with heavy lidded eyes, the passion burning deep and he could feel his control slipping away. She had removed his jeans and was now laying butterfly kisses along the elastic of his boxers...so close from where he wanted her mouth that he was going insane. As Elena saw his eyes close, she started kissing down his tight as she pulled the boxers along with her. When the boxers where laying on the floor with the other discarded clothing, she kissed her way back up, making sure that her nipples grazed his leg making Damon tremble even more in anticipation. As she reached his erection, Elena lifted her head up to look at Damon. The way he was looking at her was so full of lust and desire that she almost melted under his gaze. She gave him and equally disarming lascivious smile and she snaked her tongue over the head of his penis, swirling it around as her hand moved up and down his shaft. The vision of _"his"_ Elena's lips where they were, doing what they were doing, sent him over the edge. As Damon was about to take control of it all, he saw her looking up at him as she plunged his erection into her mouth, attempting to deep throat him. It was all it took to make him come hard into her mouth moaning her name and she lapped at the juices he was pouring down her throat. When she was done, he pulled her up to him and kissed her softly on the mouth. **-"You so good at this..."**- he kissed her some more – **"that I can hardly be jealous at how you got the practice."**

Elena smiled back proudly – **"No practice, only a lot reading."**- she giggled suddenly shy –**"I wanted to surprise you..." **– she smiled blushing.

Damon smiled happily -_**``Very stupid Saint Stefan.``**_ - as he reached for her face and tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. God he _loved _seeing how aroused she was.

**``Oh I **_**am**_** surprised and **_**very**_** pleased to find that there is more to you than_ sweet innocent Elena_.``**- as he brushed her hair behind her ear he chuckled – **"Well, we will need to go over these reading materials of yours...``**- giving her a hungry smile that reminded her of her own unsatisfied needs.

Damon then leaned on top of her for a deep, mind dizzying kiss. - **``...and I can`t wait to find out what other little tricks we can discover together...``** - he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek - **``But for now..."**- Damon trailed his finger down to Elena`s core, ripping the flimsy lace in the process and making her gasp – **"I want a chance to show off what I can do too"** – he breathed in her ear.

As he made his next move all Elena could mumble was - **``Òh God, Damon!``**- before she was lost to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I don`t know, how do you guys like it? I think I am stopping this story here and starting another little follow up scene happening in a couple of days after this. Sounds good?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Homecoming aftermath ~ Chapter 5**

_***** A HUGE THANK U **_**for all the reviews and to all of you that added this story to your favorites and to your alerts.*** **

**I guess we are all missing TVD and suffering from withdrawal symptoms. :) **

**This chapter goes specially to _Raven Beleren _and _Angelfan98_4** **who asked so sweetly for one more page :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters. I am only taking them on a scenic tour. No offence and no harm intended. Same goes for the lyrics of the Bruce Springsteen song, just using it to fuel my muse.**

* * *

><p>Elena's body felt disconnected at the strangest places. Joints felt stretchy, limbs lazy... and the black satin sheets threatened to overwhelm her with sensations with every movement as the memory of last night slowly came back to her. She could feel her core starting to burn as image after image of Damon kissing her, holding her, pleasing her assaulted her senses. A little moan escaped her lips and her hands instinctively moved lower to attend to the ache between her legs. A low throaty chuckle brought her short and made her open her eyes in shock and embarrassment to see Damon looking at her like a hungry wolf.<p>

"**Well Elena"** – he drawled covering her name in honey – **"...if you need some... help with that, just say the word."** – Damon said wriggling his eyebrows – **"Or...don't."**– he settled on his side, head raised on his sexy arm as the other trailed a path from her belly button to her lips saying – **"I am all for watching the peep show." – ** as he smiled disarmingly.

Elena rolled her eyes dramatically, but couldn't help the smile stretching on her lips as she pulled the pillow from under her and hit him with all her strength. He let her hit him before he said - **"Tsk tsk Elena. You know **_**this**_** means war!" **– and with that he pounced on her like the feline predator he was. Elena let out a squeal and a huff as her back hit the mattress, giggling at the tickling and butterfly kisses he was stamping her with.

"**I surrender"** – she tried to say between laughs and trying to catch her breath -**"I surrender!" **– Damon stopped his attack for a second, lifting himself from her, his arms on either side of her body. As he reached a hand to brush the side of her face, Elena rolled from under him and made a run for it.

Damon laughed and run to stop before her – **"Oh no you don't Miss Gilbert."** – with that he pinned her against the wall, trailing fast kisses down her neck, her breasts and her tummy as Elena's hands buried themselves in his raven hair. When Damon got near her core, he looked up at her with his signature devilish smile. –"**I wonder how welcoming you can be Elena."** – Elena's browns furrow for a beat before gasping as Damon quickly lifted her leg over his shoulder and plunged one of his long fingers into her core. – **"Oh, I feel veeery welcomed Elena."** - he drawled, but Elena was completely lost in the sensation of his fingers pleasuring her.

As he felt her folds get even wetter Damon plunged another finger in and dove his mouth into her clitoris – **"Damon...please"** – Elena breathed in a moaning whisper trying to focus on what she wanted– **"I need your lips up here."**

Damon chuckled into her mound, and that gave her some unexpected rippling sensations, but still she tried to pull his head up to her eye level. Damon obliged and looked deeply into her sultry eyes.-**"And where do you want my lips Elena?"** – he asked seductively – **"Here."**- she placed her finger on her mouth and Damon leaned in for a deep kiss. Taking the opportunity to plunge his erection into her core and making her melt around him .Elena ran her tongue softly over the contours of his lower lips, tasting herself in him. Damon snaked his tongue into her mouth and they kissed until she needed the air more than the kiss.

"**And here"** – Elena pointed at her cheek and Damon laid a soft kiss on it – **"And here"** – she pointed behind her ear with a trembling voice. Damon kissed the spot wetly and then breathed on it, making Elena shiver slightly before he nipped at her earlobe and whispered –**"I could get used to being told what to do..."** – Elena took a deeper breath to steel herself and pointed to the last kissing spot – **"And here..."** – Elena pointed at her neck and the pulsing vein in there.

Damon froze and pushed himself way from her, but they were still connected. A mixture of anger, concern and desire in his blue eyes as he looked into hers searchingly -**"Elena, you cannot be serious."**

"**Oh, but I am"** – she pouted a little and kissed him behind his ear as she whispered -**"Please...?I want to be yours so badly.."**

Damon moaned plaintively – **"Do you know how hard it is for me to stay in my best behaviour Elena? I don't need you to make it any harder!"**

Damon wanted to move away from her but the heady combination of being deep inside of her, combined with her request and the scent of her arousal where weakening his resolve.

"**Then don't behave..."** – she held his face in her hands and looked at him with so much love and compassion that Damon _had_ to close his eyes to get a hold on his emotions.

"**You don't know what you are saying...You don't know what it means, what it will feel like."** – he whispered weakly. -_**"Yep, resolve definitely slipping away" **_– he thought to himself begrudgingly.

"**And that is exactly my point Damon!"** – she sighed in frustration – **"I love you for **_**who**_** you are, the way you are..."** – she looked at him pleadingly – **" Why won't you share it with me?"**

The last words were said with so much hurt and feeling that all Damon could do was hold her face so that she would look at him and nod. –**"I love you Elena. More than anything... more than anyone in this world."**

"**As I do you" – **she answered and leaned her face into his hands closing her eyes.

"**If we do this, you have to promise you will drink my blood afterwards."** – Elena nodded weakly, eyes still shut – **" And...and... I will not be able to ever leave you... so you have to promise not to leave me..." – **at that Elena reacted. Her body stiffened a little into his hands and her eyes popped open in confusion. – **"I don't understand..."**

Damon moved a little, preparing for the uncomfortable truth, and that made her moan because of the way they were connected. The sudden feel of him pressing between her legs distracted her until he spoke again.

"**If we...If I drink from you whilst we are connected like this"** – Damon looked down as if to make a point – **"I will lose the last hold of my self control and..." **– he couldn't finish what he needed to say. He didn't want her to know how vulnerable it would make him. How deeply bound he would be to her, just like his life depended on it...How her leaving would literally kill him...

Damon didn't need to say anything. Elena and he had always understood each other without the need for words. So she looked at him with resolve and acceptance of her fate – **"And if I can't leave...that means that eventually I have to let you change me..."**

Damon lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were full of misery and longing... – **"Yes..."** – he whispered.

Elena nodded firmly – **"Okay."** – Damon head snapped up but all he saw was determination in her eyes. He felt a mix of elation, love and loss, but the decision was made. Elena stopped him from thinking further by moving her hips and leaning in for a soft kiss. As their cores moved rhythmically, her tongue ran along his teeth, letting the changing fangs graze it and draw a little blood. Damon growled and Elena saw his eyes darken and the veins under his eyes come to the surface as he left her lips. She whispered – **"I love you Damon"** – and closed her eyes as she tilted her head giving him access to her soft neck.

**~ THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, it's a wrap! But don't worry. I will write more *but* it will be a new story submission otherwise I feel obliged to follow up in a timeline aware fashion.<strong>

**So keep an eye on my profile :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you that liked this fan fiction, I have written a new one called ~ 6 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds of you ~ that happens straight after "Homecoming aftermath ". Hope you guys enjoy it! **


End file.
